Galletas de la pasión
by DaraChuu
Summary: ¿Qué harías si pudieras hacer volver a tu gran amor junto a ti? Loki, lleno de desesperación por tener que esperar a su amante Thor, hará lo imposible por poder conseguir que vuelva a su lado. ¿Será suficiente o se volverá contra el dios de las travesuras?


Hacía una semana que Thor había salido junto con los cuatro guerreros, sus más fieles amigos y compañeros, y algunos guardias por unos conflictos en uno de los nueve reinos. Al parecer, desde hacía tiempo, había habido pequeños altercados y revuelos, pero los últimos acontecimientos ya pasaban de castaño oscuro, por lo que Asgard tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que se le escapara de las manos y se cuestionaran el poder de dicha ciudad. Como solía pasar, él se quedaba en palacio con sus amados libros y siguiendo practicando magia. No es que Thor no le insistiera, a veces incluso demasiado, para que fuera con él a las expediciones o cualquier otra salida que hiciera, pero el rubio no comprendía que esas cosas poco le interesaban por no decir nada. A no ser que pudiera divertirse y tramar alguna broma que todos consideraban de mal gusto, pero es que nadie comprendía su peculiar humor o chistes por lo que reaccionaban de forma arisca y ruda con él. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Le encantaba sacar de quicio a los demás, era tan satisfactorio ver esas caras contraídas por la rabia y vergüenza que causaban simplemente sus palabras. No era de extrañar que después la mayoría de las personas lo miraran con desdén y no desearan su presencia, pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, siendo algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él sólo necesitaba, aunque nunca lo reconocería, a cierto rubio musculoso y con poco cerebro a su lado. Mientras él estuviera a su lado y lo apoyara, las habladurías sobre su propia persona poco le importaban, ya había aprendido a ignorarles desde hacía tiempo.

Cerró con algo de brusquedad el libro que estaba leyendo sin conseguir concentrarse en él y practicar como era debida la magia, pero su mente no estaba con él, sino en otro reino y eso le molestaba. Posó los codos sobre la mesa entrelazando las manos para apoyar la barbilla en estas, dejando escapar un largo suspiro mirando hacia la ventana que tenía en frente que daba a uno de los muchos jardines que rodeaba el palacio. No se había dado cuenta de su dependencia hasta la primera salida que hizo el rubio del reino desde que empezaron con ese romance tan prohibido, pero que incentivaba la lujuria y el morbo. El caso era que echaba de menos su cuerpo, ese tacto rugoso que tenían las yemas de sus dedos sobre su suave piel, que lo tomara con rudeza y poca delicadeza aunque el mayor pusiera su empeño por intentar hacerlo de otra forma, pero siempre acababa descontrolándose y Loki tenía gran parte de la culpa. Pero como era de esperar en el arrogante príncipe de ojos verdes, expresar al mayor el desazón que había tenido en su ausencia era algo impensable, de eso ya se encargaba el bonachón; aprisionándolo en sus musculosos brazos mientras le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo mucho que lo quería. Loki sólo cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer por él, por todo lo que quisiera hacerle mientras escondía una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona en la curvatura de su cuello. Ya hacía tiempo que su orgullo había pasado a segundo plano cuando Thor estaba cerca de él, no sabía qué lo había causado pero poco le importaba ya, sólo quería al rubio de vuelta ya, y para colmo no sabía cuánto iba a tardar.

Se levantó de su habitual silla que ocupaba cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca, acomodándose su traje y cabello hacia atrás, decidido a salir de allí o sino acabaría volviéndose loco. Sin saber qué hacer o dónde ir salió del palacio buscando distracción. Acabó por llegar a las calles de la ciudad con paso lento y tranquilo, con las manos entrelazadas a sus espaldas mientras miraba hacia el frente sin nada que le llamara especialmente la atención, pero al menos era mucho mejor que quedarse encerrado en el palacio. Por extraño que le pareciera, se había hartado ya de leer libros sobre magia y quedarse en el palacio sólo lo agobiaba cada vez más, por lo que sí se consideraba como una buena idea el haber salido a pasear, ver algo diferente. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos despreocupados le llevaron hacia una zona más rural de la ciudad, en la zona mercantil para ser más exactos, donde las voces de los vendedores se alzaban entre el ruido de muchas conversaciones y traqueteos de carros. Nunca se dio cuenta de lo bien que olía un mercado; mezclado con el olor de comidas recién hechas que escapaba de varias tabernas y los productos frescos expuestos a los compradores. Hasta se le antojaba comprar alguna cosa pero no llevaba dinero en ese momento así que desechó esa idea.

Llegó hasta el final del mercado, pero el camino seguía, adentrándose en bosque. Supuso que éste conduciría a las viviendas de los mercantiles por lo que dio la vuelta en ese tramo para recorrer la segunda calle del mercado que lo llevaría nuevamente hasta la ciudad y se puso en marcha con el mismo caminar lento y tranquilo. Hasta ese momento había conseguido tener la mente despejada sin tan siquiera pensar en nada, tener la mente completamente vacía, pero tuvo que aparecer algo que directamente lo catapultara hacia los pensamientos de Thor. Un sastre estaba haciendo gala de sus grandes habilidades con las cuales había confeccionado una preciosa capa roja. Chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto acelerando el paso para no escuchar su conversación con la gente que se arremolinaba a su alrededor para escuchar más detalles sobre esa capa. Loki no era el tipo de persona de llevar capas y si en algún momento tuviera que hacerlo, desde luego ésta no sería roja, sino verde. Era un color mucho más bonito y la gente no conseguía comprenderlo.

– Eh... ¡Joven! –de pronto se detuvo en medio de la calle alzando el rostro hacia el frente al escuchar esa voz que al parecer se dirigía a él pues sólo había hombres y mujeres mayores a su alrededor. Volteó a ver de quién se trataba, encontrándose así con una anciana en su puesto, pero éste parecía muy diferente a los demás– Espera un segundo. Tú pareces diferente a los demás.

 _Soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard. El Dios del engaño. Claro que parezco diferente a toda esta plebe_. Pensó para sí mismo, más sólo sonrió amablemente por el comentario de esa mujer que después de todo había tenido buen ojo al fijarse en él. ¿Quién no lo haría? La mujer hizo un gesto para que se acercara a su puesto y el peli negro curioso lo hizo, observando de cerca los productos que vendía, dándose cuenta que eran artefactos para hacer magia. ¡Vaya si tenía buen ojo la señora!

– Creo que tengo algo que puede interesarte, joven –tras la rápida ojeada que había echado a la tienda, Loki supo que la mujer no tendría nada de su interés que no hubiera visto ya, pero decidió quedarse por mera curiosidad, tampoco perdía nada por ver qué tenía que enseñarle.

– ¿Cómo sabe que va a interesarme? –preguntó ladeando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado viendo como la mujer buscaba algo bajo el mostrador que no alcanzaba a ver, por lo que hizo el ademán de echarse hacia delante, pero un movimiento brusco de la mujer le hizo desistir de ese acto.

– Lo puedo leer en tu rostro –dijo sin ni siquiera mirarlo, aun buscando algo. Perfecto. Esa mujer creía que era una bruja o pitonisa para poder saber lo que le interesaba en ese momento y la verdad era que si Thor no estaba escondido ahí abajo, cosa que dudaba mucho, nada iba a interesarle. Justo cuando iba a contestarle, la anciana sacó una bandeja de plata con finos adornos de color dorado y en ella contenía galletas en forma de corazón.

– ¿Es una broma? –Encaró con una ceja alzada a la vieja mujer ante la absurda idea de que le interesaran esas estúpidas galletas, ¡y en forma de corazón! Debía de estar ciega, o loca, quizás ambas. Pero en el rostro de la mujer no se podía leer ningún atisbo de que aquello fuera una broma, es más, mantenía su mirada fija y seria en Loki.

– Sé qué esperas a alguien. Come una de estas galletas y tu amor volverá. Sólo un pequeño mordisco, son más fuertes de lo que crees. –Aún con la bandeja en las manos se la acercó al peli negro insistiéndole a que cogiera una, y se la pagara por supuesto. A modo de respuesta, Loki se comenzó a reír mientras se echaba su cabello negro hacia atrás. Definitivamente estaba loca y eso era una tomadura de pelo. ¿En qué se basaba para que con darle un mordisco a una galleta, le trajera volando al rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Que mentira tan mediocre. Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer sabía que esperaba a alguien y que ese alguien era su amor. ¿Fanfarronería o de verdad había algo de magia oculta en todo esto? De todas formas no iba a probar el efecto de las galletas ni muerto.

– Puede que sea cierto que espere alguien, y acabará llegando. Por lo que no necesito galletas de dudosa procedencia. –negó con la mano intentando que la mujer desistiera que ofrecerle esas galletas de cuentos. Ya estaba cansado de esa tontería.

– ¿Vas a poder soportarlo? –Loki, quien ya había emprendido la marcha se detuvo de golpe, abriendo un tanto los ojos más de lo normal. Había dejado de soportarlo desde la madrugada en que se había despedido de Thor con un apasionado beso y estaba resignado a aguantar, pero la duda apareció en su mente. De alguna manera se había auto convencido de que no iba a tardar mucho más en volver, quizás un par de días más a lo sumo, pero ¿y si tardaba una semana más, o en el peor de los casos, un mes?

Cuando se volteó decidido a lanzarle cualquier hechizo de tortura por hacerle recordar esas cosas, la mujer ya no estaba sentada en su puesto, sino que había desaparecido por una cortina que a saber dónde llevaba. Las galletas estaban ahí, sobre la bandeja. Eran de color crema, decoradas de forma empalagosamente rosa. No tenían mala pinta y su mente no dejaba de imaginar largos días sin Thor a su lado, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más se llevó todas las galletas, que para su suerte tenían un papel de decoración debajo con lo que las cargó alejándose lo más rápido de ese lugar y con cuidado de que ninguna galleta cayera al suelo en su huida. Todo el camino que había hecho en la mañana en un largo y lento paseo, lo recorrió en apenas media hora como alma que perseguía el Diablo.

Al llegar al palacio, no se paró a hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Frigga que se detuvo a punto de saludarle, pero Loki pasó como una ráfaga de aire directo a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tenía la respiración agitada por la rapidez de sus pasos, o eso quería creer él engañándose a sí mismo de que no sentía nerviosismo al pensar en que de alguna manera las galletas funcionaran. Había disminuido la carrera a pasos rápidos al llegar al palacio, lo último que quería era levantar sospechas sobre sus acciones aunque no levantara mucho la atención. Tragó saliva para después dejar escapar todo el aire en un suspiro buscando tranquilizarse. Se dio un leve impulso al estar apoyado en la puerta y se acercó hasta su cama, dejando las galletas sobre la mesita cerca de la cama. Algunas se habían roto y estaban desmigajadas, pero seguían allí.

Se quedó sentado por un largo rato en la orilla de la cama, con la vista fija en las galletas divagando en sus pensamientos contradictorios. Pensaba que ahora que estaba más calmado conseguiría una idea clara de todo, pero eso era demasiado pedir cuando su mente encontraba una disyuntiva a cualquier pensamiento que tenía. Todo se resumía a que era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer las cosas tal y como eran, por lo que sus pensamientos seguirían en un bucle sin un no parar. Creía que había sido una estupidez haberse llevado las galletas pero poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar lo muy desesperado que estaba para que Thor volviera que su subconsciente había creído el truco de las galletas mágicas. Pero por otro lado estaba lo que había dicho la mujer; podía haber dicho frases al azar o no, pero se le habían clavado como pequeñas espinas molestas, no las ves pero están ahí molestando. Sólo estaba claro de algo; no quería sentirse dependiente de nadie por mucho que amara a Thor, cosa que éste no sabía. Por supuesto que le había dicho que lo quería, pero esas primeras palabras eran mayores por describirlas de alguna manera.

Suspiró largamente y bajó la mirada a sus manos, que arrugaban el cuero del pantalón en un ademán de tranquilizarse pero ese estado sólo estaba empezando a irritarlo. De un movimiento brusco, se levantó de la cama comenzando a desabrocharse la capa dejándola caer a su paso mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño. Todas sus ropas siguieron el mismo camino que la capa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo y así entró al baño, comenzando a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, echando en ésta algunas esencias junto con jabón. Tenía pensado darse un merecido baño y esperaba olvidarse de todo por un largo rato. No pensar en Thor, ni en galletas, ni en nada. Ya saldría cuando le avisaran que la cena estaba lista y se requería su presencia en el gran comedor.

Milagrosamente algo salió bien ese día para el Dios de las travesuras; tras asear bien todo su cuerpo, había quedado dormido en la bañera y para cuando lo despertó un guardia picando a la puerta se sentía como nuevo. Energía recargada y mente despejada, eso es lo que había buscado y había sido tan fácil como abrir el grifo y dejar que el agua corriera. Debía hacer eso muchas más veces. Con ropas mucho más cómodas que las vestiduras de cuerpo que siempre solía llevar, y que por cierto, seguían en el suelo tiradas, salió peinándose el cabello hacia atrás caminando directo hacia el gran salón, donde la cena no les hizo esperar y complació sus estómagos hambrientos. Mientras transcurría la velada, pudo hablar con su madre Frigga a quién le debía una disculpa tras su comportamiento tan poco respetuoso. Ella sabía cuándo su hijo mentía, pero eso Loki nunca lo supo. Él seguía creyendo que sus mentiras eran perfectamente creíbles para todos, pero no para su madre. Por lo que esta vez no fue una excepción, y aceptó de buen grado la disculpa y la pequeña mentira que intentaba excusar sus acciones.

Tras la cena, se sentía con ánimo para practicar algo de magia ya que ese día tuvo que dejarlo sin ni siquiera haber soltado una pequeña chispa, y para él no existía un horario para practicarla, simplemente cogía el libro fuera la hora que fuese y se ponía a ello. Se encaminó a la biblioteca, con la esperanza de que los libros que había intentado leer esa mañana siguieran sobre la mesa, no le apetecía tener que ponerse a buscarlos de nuevo. Tras entrar vio que todas las mesas estaban vacías, pero parecía que su suerte estaba en racha pues pudo divisar en una de ellas, dos pilas de libros descansando en la oscuridad de la gran biblioteca. Al ojear las portadas confirmó que eran los libros que había usado y agradeció que las personas encargadas de ordenar y limpiar la estancia hubieran tenido ese detalle de dejarle apartado los libros y no devolverlos a su lugar. Con un pequeño conjuro, trasladó todos los libros a su habitación, no quería quedarse en la biblioteca a esas horas de la noche, simplemente por temas de comodidad. Era mejor practicar un poco de magia y cuando le entrara el sueño o se cansara meterse en la cama sin tener que recorrer la mitad del palacio para llegar a su habitación.

No sabía qué hora debía ser cuando cerró el tercer libro dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción por haber realizado todos los conjuros que había leído en él, al igual que los dos anteriores, creía que ya era suficiente, además que los ojos ya empezaban a picarle ligeramente. Se levantó de la butaca donde solía sentare metiéndose en la cama ya vistiendo su pijama y se metió en ella sin poder evitar que su vista se desviara hacia las galletas que permanecían ahí, como si subconsciente le recordara que aún quedaba ese tema pendiente y había que resolverlo antes de dormir. Los nueve reinos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para que Loki pudiera maldecir a gusto. Justo ahora tenía que recordar eso para desvelarse. ¡Fantástico!

– Malditas... –las señaló de forma acusatoria mientras las insultaba, como si éstas pudieran sentirse ofendidas por las palabras del Dios, simplemente siguieron impasibles.

Tras haber podido desconectar por unas horas su mente, ahora se sentía más despejado y tranquilo, aceptando al fin que ese impulso tonto que había tenido robando las galletas fue simple y llanamente la desesperación por querer al rubio de vuelta, pero era algo que no iba a reconocer ante nadie más y se iba a guardar en las profundidades de su ser. Por muy dependiente que sea, por mucho que lo ame, y todas esa cosas que le hacían parecer débil, jamás las confesaría, ya era suficiente con que su cuerpo se sometiera sin más ante la presencia del mayor, y éste se aprovechara en algunas ocasiones de ello, "obligándole" a hacer cosas demasiado vergonzosas, pero que repetiría sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Qué daño hacían unas galletas antes de acostarse? Nada ¿Y si por un casual de la vida Thor llegaba? Perfecto. ¿Qué no harían nada? Esperaría. Mientras divagaba con la vista perdida hacia el frente se fue comiendo las galletitas hasta no dejar ninguna, fue entonces cuando decidió irse a dormir, quizás hasta podría conciliar el sueño. Y así fue, más pronto de lo que él esperó, pues ya podía ver al nórdico sonriéndole mientras le saludaba en su regreso.

Loki despertaba en la mañana con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro tumbado boca abajo a un lado de su amplia cama mientras abrazaba la almohada donde tenía apoyada la cabeza, y su cabellera negra se esparcía ligeramente enmarañada. Nada más recordar la fantástica noche que había tenido con el rubio hacía que su sonrisa se ensanchara más en sus finos labios y un suave calor volviera a recorrer su cuerpo ahora relajado y un tanto tibio. Se estiró perezosamente dejando escapar algunos ronroneos al igual que los de un gato haciendo la misma acción pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos ya que podía sentir la luz del sol colarse por la ventana e impactando directamente con su rostro, esa noche se había olvidado de pasar las cortinas y como consecuencia ahora el sol le molestaba. Podía sentir bajo las sábanas su cuerpo pegajoso y no era de extrañar tras la noche tan intensa que había tenido. Milagrosamente las galletas habían funcionado y Thor lo había despertado en medio de la noche y él lo había recibido con todos los honores que se merecía.

Buscando a su amante y un poco de su calor, estiró una mano hacia el otro lado de la cama deslizándola por entre las sábanas, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie, sólo vacío y más frío. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos con pesadez dejando que se acostumbraran a la luz, extrañándose que el nórdico no estuviera ahí y lo buscó con la mirada, incorporándose levemente para ver si se había levantado y estaba en algún lado de su habitación, pero nada. No había ningún indicio que indicara que el rubio hubiera estado ahí esa noche y él no era de los que se marchaban, es más nunca lo había hecho. La incertidumbre comenzó a asomar por su mente y cuestionarse si todo lo que había vivido había sido cierto y no un sueño. Alzó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo descubriendo así que aún llevaba puesto su pijama y eso fue una prueba de peso para convencerlo, y desilusionarlo, de que todo había sido producto de su mente.

Todo había sido tan real y vívido, que aún le costaba creerse que hubiera sido un sueño. Acabó por sentarse en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo mientras se apartaba algunos mechones rebeldes del rostro e intentaba despejarse. Después de todo, las galletas no habían funcionado, y era algo que esperaba, pero muy en el fondo de él mantenía la absurda esperanza de que no fuera así, por lo que la decepción se la llevó de todos modos. Como un rayo de luz, una idea un tanto disparatada cruzó su mente, pero para ese entonces, cualquier idea le habría parecido buena. ¿Había sido engañado? Fue entonces cuando comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de que las galletas estuvieran envenenadas con algún tipo de droga estimulante y los efectos de ésta se hubieran producido de noche haciendo que su cuerpo de excitara de esa manera y como consecuencia tuviera un placentero sueño. Eso era una buena explicación, una muy buena.

Así que una vieja cualquiera había conseguido embaucarlo con su odioso y reciente punto débil, haciéndole comer esas galletas, definitivamente se iba a vengar de ella. Iría a buscarla al pueblo y sabría que nadie puede burlarse del gran Loki, y en el caso que sucediera no iba a salir impune de ello. Pero ¿qué ganaba esa señora con ello? Podía haber sido una burla, pero no podía negar que había pasado una buena noche desde que el nórdico no estaba. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Se levantó de la cama con pesadez e hizo desaparecer las sábanas con un simple conjuro, cuando fuera a desayunar alguien ya se encargaría de colocarle un juego nuevo. Se deshizo del pijama manchado y se metió en el baño para darle una ducha rápida, quería volver a dejar de pensar, últimamente todo se había vuelto extraño e incomprensible.

Primero se centró en lavar su cabello enjabonándolo bien y desenredarlo mientras pasaba los dedos entre las hebras dejándolo suave y liso al aclararlo con el agua, como siempre debía estar. Puso más jabón es sus manos, esta vez con esencia a lavanda para pasar a enjabonar su cuerpo pasando sus dedos largos por los músculos firmes pero no tan bien formados como los de su hermano, retirando el rastro de sudor seco que había quedado en su piel. Sus manos viajaron por cada porción de piel hasta centrar la atención en su entrepierna y apenas rozó la extensión de carne con la yema de los dedos provocándose así un jadeo que el ruido del agua cayendo ahogó. Sorprendentemente aún estaba sensible y con ese roce había conseguido que su cuerpo reavivara las brasas de la noche. Acabó dándose por vencido y recolectando más jabón con su mano diestra tomó su miembro por la base deslizando ésta arriba y abajo por toda la extensión de forma lenta esperando a que quedara completamente duro. Mientras este proceso duraba, decidió darle un buen uso a su mano izquierda acariciándose todo el pecho, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mente volara al sueño tan vívido y excitante que había experimentado. Su mano se movía ávida a lo largo de su miembro, habiendo adquirido un buen ritmo en el bombeo de éste, sumergiéndose cada vez más en el aún vívido sueño que había tenido. No solía ser así cuando se masturbaba pensando en sus encuentros con Thor, no sentía una placer tan intenso como el que estaba experimentando en ese momento. ¿Sería también otro efecto de las galletas? ¿Cuántos efectos más podrían tener? Los pensamientos sobre las estúpidas galletas no tardaron mucho en desvanecerse volviendo de lleno al sueño, justo en la recta final para llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo que pocos segundos después consiguió.

Salió de la ducha totalmente satisfecho con una toalla atada a su cintura directo al armario donde sacó de él unos pantalones finos color tierra y una camisa de igual textura pero de color verde oscuro. Como no tenía pensado salir del palacio ese día decidió dejar de lado su típica vestimenta de cuero negro y ponerse algo más cómodo. Se desprendió de la toalla, ya estando seco su cuerpo, para vestirse con la ropa elegida. Justo en el momento en que se disponía a abrir las ventanas para que se renovara el aire de la habitación, alguien llamó a la puerta preguntando si se encontraba en la habitación y respondió, suponiendo que debía ser el sirviente que avisaba de las comidas en palacio. Abrió las ventanas dejando que el aire removiera sus cabellos y cerró los ojos llenando sus pulmones mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el alféizar quedándose ahí apoyado observando como todo Asgard se mostraba ante él. Sonrió nada más pensar que algún día en un futuro todo eso podía ser suyo, él podía ser un buen rey, incluso mejor que Odín, y que Thor, y por mucho que el rubio lo quisiera, había que admitir que no se le iba a dar tan bien gobernar como a él. Se necesitaba de inteligencia, razonamiento, mente fría y todos sabían que el grandullón bonachón carecía de todas ellas y algunas más.

Se enderezó estirando los brazos hacia arriba para quitarse la pereza de encima y salió de su habitación encontrándose para su sorpresa el sirviente que lo había avisado del desayuno. Al parecer no se había movido de ahí tras el aviso, cosa que le extrañó, pero lo que más le extrañó fue que no le estaba mirando directamente a la cara, sino a su pecho. ¿Tendría algo extraño? Bajó la vista siguiendo la del chico que tenía en frente dándose cuenta que había salido con la camisa apenas sin abrochar y se veía su piel. Rodó los ojos ante aquello y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del sirviente, mientras pasaba a tirar de los finos cordones que cerrarían la camisa, ocultando así su piel. Pudo ver como el chico fruncía el ceño ante esa acción y acababa alzando el rostro para encararlo, pero pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho ruborizándose al instante y se marchó tras haber hecho como mínimo diez reverencias a modo de disculpa. Lo vio marcharse con una ceja alzada sin comprender el comportamiento del chico, pero lo atribuyó a que era imposible resistirse a su cuerpo y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, cerrando la puerta antes de encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor.

En el transcurso del trayecto, se miró a sí mismo un par de veces, pues todos los soldados, sirvientes o cualquier hombre que se cruzaba con él, lo miraba de arriba abajo y algunos se volteaban quedándoselo mirando una vez les había dado la espalda, notando sus miradas clavadas en su cuerpo. Al parecer, no sólo había sido un caso aislado del sirviente que le avisó del desayuno, sino que se daba en cualquiera que pasaba a su lado, en mayor o menor medida. El desayuno fue, si cabía esperar, mucho más extraño que el comportamiento del personal de palacio, pues al sentarse en su lugar habitual al lado de su madre, Odín se mostró interesado en él haciéndole preguntas que comenzaban a rozar lo estrictamente personal y eso sí que estaba incomodándolo de sobremanera. Había deseado siempre que el Padre de todos mostrara más interés por él, ya que sólo tenía ojos para Thor, pero cuando hablaba de atención no se refería precisamente a ese interrogatorio entre bocado y bocado. Al parecer, Frigga se dio cuenta de su estado, pues intentaba persuadir al anciano haciéndole ella preguntas para así llamar su atención y liberar a su hijo.

Agradeció a su madre por socorrerle, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa de la cual sólo ella era receptora, pero la mirada de Odín seguía cavada en él mientras hablaba con su la mujer. Volteó el rostro discretamente hacia el otro lado de la mesa, pero lo que encontró no fue mucho mejor; los presentes también lo miraban y los más cercanos a él, al ver que estaba mirando en su dirección, intentaban iniciar una conversa, cosa que declinó a todos ellos escabulléndose de cualquier manera posible con una leve sonrisa forzada. Pero eso había sido mala idea, pues algunos suspiraron al verlo, incluso lo observaban sin descaro como si fuera una obra de arte. Acabó por terminar el desayuno de forma prematura, y todo ello sólo por salir de allí antes de que acabaran por comérselo con la mirada los hombres presentes. Si aquello era una broma, desde luego se estaban pasando de la raya. Vale. Admitía que él a veces había cruzado esa ralla con sus bromas con las que sólo él se reía y divertía, pero hacer que cualquier hombre del palacio le diera más atención de la debida le incomodaba. ¡Hasta Odín se había sumado a la broma! ¿Y si había sido él, el inventor de tal broma pesada? Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo esquivando a la gente sin ni siquiera saludar. Odín no era el tipo de persona que hacía bromas, y menos esa. Así que, si después de todo era una maldita broma, había de ser otra persona, pero en el palacio no se encontraba Thor y ninguno de sus amigos, por lo que la lista se reducía a cero sospechosos.

Su paso rápido le llevó al exterior del palacio, donde decidió encaminarse a uno de los jardines más alejados que rodeaba el palacio donde no hubiera nadie, que no solía haberlo, y se dejó caer contra el tronco de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en éste pudiendo disfrutar al fin de un poco de tranquilidad y así pensar con detenimiento qué estaba pasando. Aún no descartaba que todo aquello se tratara de una broma, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de quién podía ser el autor. Éste debía ser todo un genio si había conseguido que Odín se sumara a la causa, o ¿lo habría hechizado de alguna forma? Repentinamente chocó el puño contra la palma de su otra mano. ¡Era eso! Alguien los había encantado con algún hechizo o pócima para que todos estuvieran pendientes de él. El otro punto a debatir era que sólo los hombres parecían estar bajo este efecto ya que su madre se había comportado como siempre, al igual que las doncellas y sirvientas. ¿Sería porque el autor sabía de sus gustos? Es más, si eso era cierto ¿cómo podía saberlo si nadie sabía la relación incestuosa que mantenía con su hermano? Pues era el uno chico en el que estaba interesado, o mejor dicho, en el único ser en el cual estaba interesado y le importaba, todo bajo secreto claramente.

Aunque tuviera otras preguntas que responder, ya le había encontrado una teoría válida a lo que estaba pasando hoy en el palacio, ahora debía centrarse en evitar a cualquier hombre y encontrar al culpable, se iba a enterar de que con el dios de las travesuras no se podía jugar. De repente se escuchó que los arbustos frete a él comenzaban a agitarse con fuerza, para después aparecer de entre ellos un soldado de la guardia asgardiana visiblemente agitado, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia todos los lados. Al parecer desde la posición en la que estaba el hombre no podía ver al príncipe, y eso fue un gran alivio por su parte porque se alejó del lugar chasqueando la lengua molesto, pero lo peor de todo fue que avisó a otro guardia que estaba más lejos de que en esta zona no estaba por lo que tenían que seguir buscando. Aquello realmente era una locura, ahora los guardias organizaban batidas de búsqueda para encontrarlo, pero no parecían tener en cuenta que era un excelente hechicero gracias a su madre, y podía valerse de la magia para evitarlos. Y eso fue lo que hizo, sabiendo que no estaba a salvo en ningún lugar en el exterior se teletransportó a sus aposentos donde cerró con varios encantamientos la puerta y las ventanas antes de dejarse caer en la butaca de estudio.

Apenas era media mañana y la situación ya lo estaba superando. Entre que no acababa de entender qué estaba pasando y debía evitar a todo hombre, su mente se saturaba consiguiendo sólo que se molestara cada vez más. Pensándolo con más calma, se daba cuenta que la posibilidad de que alguien los hubiera hechizado a todos no era realmente factible, ni siquiera él lo podía conseguir así que no quedaba posibilidad de que otro en la ciudad de Asgard pudiera hacerlo. Y así volvía al punto de partida. Si no eran los demás que estaban hechizados debía ser él, no quedaba otra opción, pero no había notado en ningún momento que eso se produjera ni había notado nada sospechoso a su alrededor. Todo había empezado esta mañana, así que tenía que recordar todos sus pasos del día anterior, exprimiendo su cerebro para intentar recordar todo pequeño detalle que estuviera fuera de lugar. Había estado en la biblioteca estudiando y practicando magia, después había salido a dar una vuelta acabando por llegar al mercado…

– Las galletas –Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la mesita de noche donde habían estado las galletas robadas del puesto de aquella mujer tan extraña. Ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido, y más la advertencia que había pasado por alto: " _Son más fuertes de lo que crees"_.

No veía qué relación podían tener las galletas con hacer que Thor volviera antes de su viaje, nunca lo había visto, pero parecía ser que la verdadera función de las galletas era causar atracción en los demás, con ese sutil detalle de que había funcionado con su mismo género, eso era algo muy bien visto desde un punto mágico, pero la cuestión era que por la razón que fuera, la mujer lo había tentado a probarlas y él como un imbécil se las había comido todas, de ahí que los hombres no dejaran de atosigarlo. Pero había notado un proceso de intensificación conforme pasaba la mañana ya que el sirviente de la mañana no se había mostrado tan agresivo como el guardia que había visto en los jardines. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría a lo largo del día. Y es más, ¿cuánto iba a durar ese efecto o cómo eliminarlo? Porque si el efecto se iba incrementando, en la tarde debería irse del planeta, pero ¿eso sería realmente una solución? Más y más preguntas se planteaba a medida que pensaba en ello y obviamente sin ninguna respuesta clara y concisa, por lo que iba a ponerse en marcha con lo único que tenía casi claro al cien por cien, y era ir a buscar la anciana de las galletas. Por algo tendría que empezar. Estaba claro que no se iba a solucionar nada si se quedaba ahí encerrado.

Se había levantado del sillón, yendo directamente a la ventana donde estaban las cortinas echadas para que no se pudiera ver nada de su interior y se apoyó en la pared, observando lo poco que se podía ver desde el pequeño resquicio que había entre la tela opaca y los cristales. Desde ahí la ciudad parecía igual que siempre, sin dar señales de hombres psicóticos buscándole la pista, aunque había que tener en cuenta que desde la ubicación de su habitación las personas allí abajo se veían como pequeñas hormigas, así que tampoco podía aventurar mucho. Su vista fue directa a la zona donde estaba el mercado que había visitado el día anterior. Seguía allí como cada mañana, una pequeña zona de ocio ligeramente apartada del bullicio de la ciudad, pero su mente no estaba pensando precisamente en esas cosas, sino más bien cómo podría acercarse hasta allí sin que nadie lo viera, pues el mayor problema era ese, que lo vieran, al menos no estaban dotados de un gran olfato o sensibilidad que les podría indicar donde se encontraba, eso era un punto a favor. Esperaba al menos que aquello no acabara por desarrollarse, sino sí que estaría en graves problemas.

Caminaba lentamente, pero con gracia, provocando que sus faldas se mecieran suavemente ante su paso, disfrutando del paseo, sin que nadie reparara en ella a pesar de ser hermosa. Todos los varones del reino estaban sumergidos en una búsqueda sin precedentes y ninguno iba a encontrar lo que ansiaban. Había sido una genial idea crear una imagen falsa de una chica sobre su propio cuerpo, viéndose como tal ante todos, y así evitar un acoso demente. Ahora estaba seguro que el hechizo que le habían lanzado no era tan fuerte como su magia, aunque no es que en algún momento lo hubiera dudado, nadie en el reino era más poderoso que él cuando se trataba de magia, por lo que su camino hasta el mercado no fue una odisea como lo había pensado. Su apariencia era femenina poseía ciertamente rasgos de la propia masculina, como su color de cabello azabache, pero no la largura de éste. Su piel y ojos eran del mismo color también, pero no su estatura y complexión obviamente. Se veía simplemente hermosa, y no lo decía sólo por su ego, que también, pero las mujeres que estaban libres de ese hechizo cuchicheaban cuando él pasaba y los comentarios que decían sobre su apariencia eran buenos.

Absorto en esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que hizo todo el camino hasta llegar a la calle donde había encontrado el puesto de aquella señora. Aceleró el paso, con la mirada fija en su destino, pudiendo ver como todas sus preguntas obtenían respuestas correctas y el problema se acababa. Había sido algo entretenido todo aquello, pero no era la distracción que estaba buscando mientras el mayor regresaba de su misión. Pero tan pronto como creyó que todo iba a acabar, nuevamente se tornó oscuro. ¿Dónde estaba el puesto? Había un hueco vacío inexplicable y nadie parecía reparar en él, como si fuera algo normal. No dispuesto a desistir en el primer obstáculo, miró a su alrededor, a los mercaderes de los puestos adyacentes, a los aldeanos pasear, pero nada. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si había conseguido hacer esas galletas con semejante hechizo, debía suponer que era conocedora de otros hechizos. Es más, ¿podría, incluso, afirmar que era una señora mayor y no otra persona? Harto de buscar algo que no sabía que aspecto tenía, se acercó a uno de los puestos cercanos al hueco vacío para preguntar.

\- Perdone. ¿Sabe qué ha pasado con el puesto que estaba aquí ayer? -Fue un infierno llamar la atención del hombre que atendía el puesto, o que mejor no atendía, pues parecía más inmerso en la tarea de buscar que en la de llevar su negocio.

\- ¿Qué puesto? -Como si Loki estuviera loco, el hombre echó una ojeada al vacío y volvió la vista a la "chica", con una indiferencia aplastante, y eso le hizo molestar. Por un momento estuvo a punto de adoptar su forma natural para obtener así la atención que deseaba, pero sin duda era una mala idea.

\- Aquí había un puesto ayer. Lo regentaba una anciana. -Explicó, pero tardó unos minutos en volver a llamar su atención. Esta vez parecía que el hombre estaba más dispuesto a colaborar por alguna extraña razón.

\- Ese lugar siempre ha estado vacío, jovencita -A diferencia de la actitud anterior del hombre, ahora parecía tener toda su atención, más de la debida incluso, hasta había dejado la tarea de búsqueda que, al parecer tenía, sólo para hablar con él.

Obviamente no estaba loco y podía afirmar con una certeza absoluta que ayer en ese lugar había un puesto regentado por una anciana, la cual sabía de su necesidad por la vuelta de su amante y sobre todo de las malditas galletas que habían alterado ese día de una forma anormal y absurda. Dio a entender que se había acabado la conversación alejándose unos pasos de ese puesto para quedar en el hueco misterioso con una pose pensativa. Sin duda, desde ahí notaba un ligero rastro de magia, muy imperceptible pero ahí estaba sin que pudiera llevarle a ningún lugar en concreto, por no decir exactamente que no le iba a llevar a ningún lado, lo que significaba que sus millones de preguntas sin respuesta cien por cien correcta quedaban sólo en vagas teorías que él había deducido. Pero lo más importante era saber cuándo se iba a terminar el efecto psicótico que causaba a los hombres del reino. Quizás lo mejor era, después de todo, encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación a esperar, y quizás con suerte toda esa pesadilla acababa. Si haberse dado cuenta, comenzó a caminar mientras divagaba nuevamente entre todas esas cuestiones dirección al castillo. ¿Qué pasaba si llegaba en ese momento Thor? ¿Se sentiría doblemente atraído hacia él? La suposición más correcta era que sí. Thor era un hombre y nada lo excluía de esa reacción, pero recordó de repente las palabras de la anciana: " _¿Quieres que vuelva tu amado?"_. ¿Podría ser, entonces, que en Thor no surtiría efecto puesto que era su amor? Sí, su amor. Quedaba ridículamente cursi, pero lo seguía siendo. Otra cosa es que lo aceptara.

Su mente volvió repentinamente a la realidad cuando algo en su camino detuvo su andar de forma brusca, incluso le hizo retroceder, no supo si por la apariencia que había adoptado o porque de verdad iba demasiado ensimismado que había perdido toda resistencia ante ese golpe. Su vista se alzó con el rostro marcado por la molestia de aquello, sin siquiera pensar que quizás la culpa había sido suya, mostrando su descontento hacía aquel hombre que estaba en medio de su camino, encarándole con esa expresión que se echara a un lado. Pero para su sorpresa obtuvo un efecto totalmente distinto del que estaba buscando. Visto desde una perspectiva más amplia, aquello no debió sorprenderle ya que en algún momento de su paseo, el cual ya le había llevado hasta la zona alta de la ciudad, todos los hombres le miraban, pero con cierto respeto si es que así se le podía llamar ya que mantenían una distancia prudencial de él y lo miraban de forma analítica, como si sospecharan de esa chica la cual era en ese momento. Y así era.

El hombre con el que se había chocado intentó sujetarle el brazo, quizás en un vano intento en ayudar a la "pobre damisela herida" pero Loki pero Loki fue más rápido y se echó hacia atrás evitando siquiera que la otra mano ajena pudiera alcanzarlo al percibir esa acción. Pero no supo decir si eso había sido una buena idea ya que detrás de él había más hombres los cuales le habían estado siguiendo sin que se percatara de nada y ahora formaban un cerco a su alrededor impidiendo una huida por cualquier lado que no sea volando, pero él no volaba, eso era cosa de Thor. Era un hombre después de todo, no la mujer indefensa que en ese momento aparentaba ser, por lo que, tan pronto como apareció, la imagen de esa preciosa chica desapareció para dejar a un imponente Dios preparado para una batalla. Sí, una batalla, porque aquel escenario no se podía catalogar de otra manera. Invocó su famoso casco de largos cuernos dorados, y obviamente sus dagas, su única arma favorita y las cuales manejaba como si fueran una extensión más de sus manos.

De nada sirvió mostrarse desafiante ante la multitud porque se le lanzaron encima como perros rabiosos en busca de alimento, aunque agradeció que no actuaran como si él fuera su alimento a devorar. El círculo se había estrechado a apenas un metro de diámetro y las manos comenzaron a tocarlo hasta en partes de su cuerpo que desconocía que tenía, de esa forma fue imposible mover sus brazos para herir a toda la muchedumbre. Era un Dios, pero la fuerza de toda aquella gente lo había dejado totalmente inmovilizado, incluso le era difícil concentrarse para usar su magia, puesto que comenzaron a tirar de su ropa con el único fin de desnudarlo, aunque había algunas manos que directamente sobaban su trasero o entrepierna. Había perdido sus dagas, o mejor dicho se las habían quitado, al igual que el casco, y en ese momento podía escuchar la tela rajarse, dándose cuenta que de su larga capa verde había sido rasgada de la sujeción en sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver un resquicio de camino en esa multitud pues habían comenzado a discutir, e incluso pelear entre ellos por cada prenda u objeto que conseguían sustraerle. Con la poca concentración que pudo reunir y sus fuerzas, hizo a un lado a los hombres frente a él con un golpe de magia expansiva y así comenzar a correr desesperadamente hacia el castillo. Aunque eso fue una mala idea que no tuvo en cuenta hasta que llegó a las puertas del gran edificio que coronaba Asgard. Ahora no sólo tenía que vérselas con los hombres de a pie de calle, sino con la guardia real, la cual iba armada y con su armadura dorada. Eso era el fin.

Estaba resignado, no se sentía con fuerzas ya de resistirse, aunque aún conservaba el deseo de escapar, pues sentía que acabarían violándolo en la calle, que se turnarían por tomarlo como bestias en celo. Ya sólo portaba los pantalones y camisa con las que se había vestido al principio del día, pero ni eso duró mucho más cuando dos hombres fornidos se encargaban de inmovilizar sus brazos tras su espalda con una fuerza innecesaria mientras que otros dos acababan por quitarse dichas prendas, las cuales fueron objeto de deseo entre otros que no podían estar tan cerca de él y parecían contentarse con alguna de sus pertenencias. Un enorme guardia apareció entre la muchedumbre echando a un lado a los otros hombres como si fueran vulgares moscas aprovechándose de su gran estatura, con una sonrisa depravada pintada en sus labios, directo hacia Loki. Apenas pudo apreciar que la entrepierna del contrario estaba totalmente erguida marcándose en sus pantalones, pero lo que le causó un ataque de pánico fue que encontrándose ya prácticamente desnudo, ese tipo llevó sus manos enfundadas en guanteletes dorados a sus muslos, apretándolos con saña, disfrutando de la expresión de dolor que el príncipe estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando con toda sus fuerzas que aquello cesara y, por irónico que sonara, uno de los dioses pareció escuchar sus súplicas. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que el cielo se había oscurecido de manera notoria. Cómo hacerlo si aún intentaba resistirse a una más que segura violación. Un haz de luz iluminó el cielo provocando que todos los presentes en aquella feroz batalla se detuvieran para luego encogerse ante el estruendo que provocó el trueno que seguía al rayo. Para su suerte, el hombre que estaba ya entre sus piernas tuvo la misma reacción que todos y aprovechó para asestarle una patada en la cara y zafarse del agarre. Poco más pudo hacer antes de ver como un relámpago caía del cielo provocando que el suelo retumbara ante todos.

Thor llegó en un gran torbellino rojo y relámpagos por doquier. Cayó con toda la fuerza de la gravedad en el suelo provocando tal onda expansiva que todos cayeron al suelo e incluso se vieron lanzados hacia atrás, dejando como mínimo diez metros de distancia entre ambos dioses y los hombres. Su salvación se hizo presente tras desvanecerse el humo que él mismo había levantado con su entrada. En cualquier otra situación le habría echado en cara ese tipo de entradas que le gustaba hacer al dios del rayo, pero se alegró de verlo pese a todo. Los truenos siguieron retumbando por las nubes, como si estuvieran prisioneros y buscaran una forma de salir. No pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de Thor. Sus ojos azules parecían concentrar en ese momento la mayor cantidad de electricidad debido a cómo brillaban, pero aunque era algo hermoso de ver, sabía que eso no era nada bueno. Nadie temía a los truenos, sino a quien los provocaba. Thor, en ese momento no estaba pendiente de Loki, sino más bien de mostrar un rostro furioso y enfadado como si acabara de entrar en modo de guerra, aunque muy lejos de la verdad no estaba pues había miles de hombres que pretendían llevarse algo que era suyo, y eso jamás lo iba a permitir, y lo mejor es que estaba surtiendo efecto, pues poco a poco los hombres desistían siquiera de moverse por miedo de ser fulminados, ya no sólo con la mirada del poderoso príncipe de Asgard, sino con un verdadero rayo que desintegraría su existencia. Hasta el peli negro estaba algo atemorizado.

Tras haber asegurado su propiedad, o eso pensó que estaba haciendo Loki, la relampagueante mirada del Dios del trueno se posó sobre él, pero pudo percibir como una leve sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, y por un momento, el menor de ambos pudo ver al bonachón e inocente que era su amante. Thor se alzó lentamente, aunque eso le hizo ver más amenazante desde sus casi dos metros de altura y empuñando a un mjolnir aún electrificado. Éste no dudó en eliminar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y se inclinó para poder ayudar a incorporarse al amor de su vida. No supo en qué momento se había desprendido de esa estúpida capa roja que ahora rodeaba sus hombros cubriendo su desnudez, per de buena gana es que sujetó los bordes de ésta para cubrirse completamente y apoyarse contra el pecho de Thor una vez le rodeó la cintura. Con su mano libre sacudió el brazo donde sujetaba su martillo desde la correa, haciéndolo girar para coger fuerza y así alzar el vuelo hacia un cielo que comenzaba a despejarse, alejándose de una masa de hombres decepcionados por no haber conseguido lo que buscaban.

Thor había puesto rumbo directo a su habitación, donde ahora mismo se encontraban. Loki se había dejado caer sobre la cama, abrazándose a sus piernas sin querer soltar la capa del mayor, que de alguna forma le retrasmitía la seguridad que sólo su dueño podía darle. Por su parte, Thor había dejado a mjolnir sobre un mueble y se estaba desprendiendo de su armadura. Sorprendentemente no había pronunciado palabra desde que llegaron, tal parecía ser que estaba en proceso de calmar la tormenta que aún había en su interior, pues la exterior ya se había disipado y el sol volvía a brillar con intensidad. O esperaba una explicación por parte ajena de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido para que se encontrara a Loki en aquella situación. Sea lo que fuere, eso incomodaba al peli negro, el cual sentía una ligera molestia en las zonas donde aquel hombre le habría apretado. Sin saber qué hacer o decir en ese momento, se quedó cabizbajo pensando en lo que minutos antes había sucedido. No era una buena idea, desde luego, ponerse a recordar un momento traumático pero aún tenía una espina clavada en cuanto a la no efectividad de su magia. Cierto era que había podido invocar su vestimenta de combate pero poco más pudo hacer contra sus agresores. Y eso añadía más preguntas a su ya larga lista de ellas. Se había demostrado que sin magia no era nada, ni siquiera su labia había ayudado en ese momento pues nadie le escuchaba, estaban más absortos en otro tipo de recompensa que no fuera su dulce voz en sus indignos oídos. No se podía decir lo mismo de Thor. Ya se demostró que él seguía siendo alguien cuando le privaron de mjolnir. Parecía que tenía un don en redirigir todos sus pensamientos hacia el mayor de los hermanos, ya fueran para bien o para mal. Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba, y esa era su gran perdición.

Salió abruptamente de su tormenta personal de sentimientos y emociones cuando Thor le tomó del mentón para hacer que sus miradas se encontraran. Tal parecer el rubio no era tan tonto como parecía, pues en vez de ser atacado con millones de preguntas o acabar siendo regañado obtuvo un simple beso en sus labios. Fue duradero, pero superficial. Se vio sorprendido al cerrar los ojos y relajar la expresión dura que sin quererlo se había dibujado en su rostro, entregándose totalmente a ese contacto que tanto había extrañado. Sus manos habían soltado esa prenda inútil y de color horrendo para pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y obligarle a echarse sobre él, percatándose en ese momento que no llevaba ninguna camiseta, cosa que aprovechó en delinear cada músculo de la trabajada espalda de su amante. Podía sentir a través de ese beso que Thor se estaba conteniendo. A veces lo hacía como si aún fuera un principiante en esos temas, pero quizás eran demasiado complejos para él y prefería que lo guiaran, aunque de inexperto no tenía nada. Loki podía dar fe de ello. Por lo que se encargó de hacerle entender que necesitaba más que ese casto beso que estaban compartiendo.

Por un momento pensó en si ese efecto hipnótico que se había enloquecido a todo hombre del reino también afectaría a Thor, aunque por el momento estaba actuando de forma normal a pesar de las pocas, por no decir ninguna palabra, que le dedicó ante su aparición. Su mente volvió a quedar en blanco cuando la brusquedad que caracterizaba a su amante se hizo presente en el beso, viéndose obligado a marcarle el ritmo que deseaba, mientras que las manos ajenas se posaron en la pálida desnudez de Loki, arrancándole un suspiro contenido. No tenía nada que ver ese contacto con el hombre que intentó violarlo. Sólo con esos roces le hacía estremecer y que su cuerpo se calentara con más rapidez. Atrapó el gran cuerpo ajeno entre sus delgadas piernas, percatándose que sus manos ya se encontraban desatando los cordones de los pantalones ajenos. Pronto ambos estaban en igual de condiciones, tanto desnudos como ardientes de deseo uno por el otro, viéndose palpable la necesidad que se tenían después de tanta abstinencia. Era duro el no tener como mínimo un encuentro con Thor por día, y podía asegurar que él sentía lo mismo.

Rompió el beso abruptamente para dejar escapar un suave jadeo contenido puesto que la mano del mayor había apresado su miembro erecto buscando estimularlo, apreciando como Thor esbozaba una sonrisa ante aquel pequeño premio por sus acciones. Un grandullón infantil. Negó con la cabeza ante esa actitud, pero no dijo nada y clavó las plantas de los pies en la cama para alzar las caderas y buscar más contacto mientras sus labios se encargaban de marcar el cuello de su amante. Thor, obediente, le dio lo que su amante deseaba arrancándole de ese modo más jadeos que acababan muriendo en la piel del mayor. Sintiendo que no podía esperar más por ello es que Loki se dio la vuelta en un rápido movimiento, dejando por unos instantes a Thor desconcertado, pero el tener en ese instante el trasero del dios de las travesuras insinuándose de aquella forma en la que su trasero se friccionaba contra su erección es que Thor supo lo que quería su amante, por lo que no le hizo esperar. El menor de ambos apretó con fuerza las manos en las sábanas ya revueltas de la cama al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban intentando evitar que alguna lágrima de dolor emergiera de ellos, pero tenía que admitir que tras tanto tiempo en abstinencia y sin ningún tipo de preparación la gran intromisión del rubio lo estaba casi desgarrando por dentro. Un dolor muy diferente si provenía de su medio hermano, y más de aquella forma.

Thor no tardó en moverse contra Loki de una forma casi animal en un impulso de sus instintos más básicos, dejando que sus roncos gemidos opacaran los del hombre bajo él, habiendo perdido ya casi todo control de su cuerpo, el cual se movía sin control, adentrándose una y otra vez en la entrada del peli negro la cual había sido obligada a dilatarse a la fuerza, provocando aún ligeras punzadas de dolor en ella, pero eso proporcionaba más placer a Loki que dolor. Se había visto obligado a sujetarse del cabezal de la cama para no acabar estampado contra él, pues Thor no medía la fuerza con la que le embestía, o mejor dicho ni siquiera pensaba en ello pues parecía tan abrumado en el placer que le daba su estrecho interior que apenas existía cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, y era algo que no podía reprocharle porque le pasaba exactamente lo mismo cuando estaban en esas situaciones. Le habría gustado atender su propio miembro, el cual se balanceaba contra su pecho cada vez que Thor llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser con una fuerte embestida acompañada de un gemido que más bien parecía un gruñido, pero le era imposible soltarse, pues ya casi podía apoyar la cabeza contra el cabezal de lo que le había movido el contrario.

Tal parecía ser que el rubio había leído sus pensamientos y, mientras su boca ahora se encargaba de marcar la piel de porcelana que poseía Loki, tanto por cuello, nuca y hombros, sin dejar ninguna zona de piel a su alcance sin marcar, una de sus fuertes manos fue directa a la necesitada erección foránea comenzando un rápido vaivén que se equiparaba a las rápidas embestidas que mantenía. Era repentina ola de placer provocó que Loki tensara su cuerpo, sobretodo su trasero, aprisionando el miembro dentro de su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar, lo que provocó un sonido húmedo cuando salió de su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando notó que el otro había acabado en su interior con ese gruñido, sintiendo toda esa espesa mucosidad recorrer su interior en busca de la salida. Él se sentía al borde del orgasmo, y Thor le llevó hasta él con sus manos pues en ningún momento detuvo la que atendía a su erección mientras que la otra se unió al juego, masajeando sus testículos, estimulándolos, hasta que acabó por estallar. No importaba qué, pero Thor siempre le transportaba momentáneamente al paraíso cuando le hacía llegar al clímax dejando que todo el placer acumulado saliera sin reparo de su cuerpo, sin importarles cuanto se manchara la cama.

Su respiración estaba mucho más agitada que la del rubio, y eso que sólo se había acomodado para recibir todo su "cariño", pero en esos momentos se podía ver claramente la diferencia de resistencia que ambos tenían. Thor se podía pasar horas blandiendo su martillo por todos lados y convocando millones e rayos por doquier, y eso era algo impensable para Loki. Abrió los ojos devolviéndole a la realidad tras esos segundos en los que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sentía que esa vez se habían excedido con tantos gemidos y crujidos de la cama ajena, pero eso no le preocupaba, hacía mucho tiempo que había hechizado las pareces tanto de esa habitación como de la propia para impedir que cualquier sonido que se produjera en ellas se escuchara en los pasillos o por las ventanas aunque éstas estuvieran abiertas. Se volteó lentamente para acomodarse en la cama, buscando la mirada de su amante la cual encontró rápido, pero sus labios parecieron serlo aún más, pues ya se estaban devorando como minutos atrás, como si nuevamente hubiera pasado una semana sin poder saborearse. Como siempre pasaba, tras el primer encuentro fogoso y rápido donde apagaban parcialmente su deseo y ganas uno de otro, ahora tenían más tiempo para dedicarlo a los juegos. Sí, podía parecer inverosímil hacer juegos preliminares a medio tiempo, pero ellos funcionaban así, no podían pararse con tonterías cuando se necesitaban realmente, iban a lo que iban con unas simples acciones que los dejaban a tono. Luego era el turno de las caricias, los besos. El momento romántico que le llamaba Thor. Algo estúpido como muchas de sus cosas. Odiaba que utilizara aquel término para referirse a algo que compartían, pero era una cosa que jamás había podido quitarle de la cabeza al cabezota de su hermano.

Las fuertes y callosas manos del mayor acariciaban lentamente cada palmo de piel desde los muslos hasta bajo de sus axilas, como si quisiera asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, pero no lo estaba, o mejor dicho, allí había cosas que no debían estar. Thor rompió el beso con algo de brusquedad al tiempo que se alejaba parcialmente del cuerpo ajeno para poder ver su cuerpo y así encontrar lo que no encajaba. Había arañazos que habían causado herida y zonas algo rojas donde se pronosticaba un hematoma. Loki supo por esa fulminante mirada que Thor no estaba dispuesto a hacer la vista grande con aquel tema llegados a esas alturas, pero lo que tenía claro es que no iba a contarle los hechos tal y como habían sucedido. ¿Dónde dejaría eso a Loki? Obtendría burlas y millones de comentarios irónicos sobre ese tema por el fin de los días. Ya le molestaba cuando Thor hacía eso con un hecho sin importancia, no iba a tolerar que su honor se viera tan mancillado a sus ojos, de eso nada. Se humedeció los labios lentamente, a pesar de estar húmedos por el beso que habían compartido, todo bajo la atenta mirada del dios del trueno, y acabó expirando un suspiro, todo con la necesidad de alargar una explicación que no sabía cómo empezar.

– Compré un libro… Y se me fue de las manos. –Se produjo un silencio tenso, Loki podía palparlo en el aire, ¿o eran las partículas eléctricas que se estaban concentrando debido a que Thor no parecía tragarse aquella mentira?

– Quiero la verdad. –Acabó diciendo el rubio, viéndose claramente como contenía su rabia. Loki no habría podido decidir si se trataba por su explicación que ya olía a mentira desde su primera palabra o viendo que su querido amante había sido herido necesitaba una explicación más extensa de lo ocurrido.

Sin saber qué causaba aquella furia, Loki se hizo de rogar. Si tardaba en explicarle las cosas, y le daba al otro la sensación de que le estaba arrancando las palabras una por una, tendría motivos para creer que su explicación era verdadera, y, después de todo, estaba jugando en casa. Es decir, ¿quién iba a mentir mejor que el dios del engaño y la mentira? Ajá, nadie. Se mordió el labio inferior, y desvió la mirada hacia otro punto de la habitación que no fueran esos ojos azules tan intensos que parecían perforarle el alma.

– Ayer bajé al mercado que hacen al final de la calle principal… –comenzó a contar con cierto tono pausado y bajo, provocando que Thor se le acercara un poco más para poder escucharlo bien–. Encontré un puesto donde vendían libros de magia. –Su mirada volvió a la ajena, como si quisiera resaltar ese punto en concreto de la historia, pues había sido cierta la primera frase que con la que intentó resumir los hechos.

»Lo regentaba una anciana —La primera verdad verídica en su relato— la cual me insistió mucho sobre un libro en particular de poderosa magia. –Su mirada se volvió a desviar, pero esta vez no rehuyendo la ajena, sino como si quisiera memorizar bien todos los detalles buscando a una ventana a ese inexistente pasado–. Al final decidí llevarme el libro y probar algunos hechizos. Después de todo, ¿quién es mejor mago que yo?

– Nuestra madre. –La sonrisa burlona que había aparecido en el rostro de Loki ante los halagos que él mismo se estaba regalando, se esfumó por completo provocando una mueca, a lo que le prosiguió un chasquido de lengua tras las apremiantes palabras del contrario.

– Ese no es el punto. Algo salió mal… no sabría decir el qué… –las dudas y el nerviosismo se vieron reflejadas en cada palabra que salía de sus labios algo temblorosos. Sus manos habían comenzado a retorcerse sobre su propio pecho.

– Sigue. –Esta vez, Thor fue más gentil con su tono, e incluso le acarició la mejilla intentando acomodar algún mechón azabache rebelde que quería ocultar su rostro. Fue entonces cuando Loki percibió que se estaba tragando todo el cuento creyendo en él al cien por cien.

– Cuando desperté, todo el mundo de comportaba de forma hostil conmigo… Algo que no sale de lo común. –Esbozó una sonrisa dolida, obteniendo la reacción ajena que buscaba con ese falso victimismo–. Pero los hombres actuaban de forma extraña a parte de esa hostilidad. –sería raro haber dicho que sólo los hombres habían comenzado con esa conducta, era mejor englobarlo todo porque si no aparecerían más preguntas.

»Harto de todo aquello decidí ir al mercado para encontrarme de nuevo con esa anciana, porque no… no… no conseguía arreglarlo de ninguna manera. –quiso mostrarle la frustración y vergüenza que suponía admitir que no podía con todo, sólo para darle más veracidad a su historia. – Pero la anciana no estaba, ni siquiera su puesto. Cuando quise volver al palacio sucedió… Bueno, ya lo viste…

Se abrazó a sí mismo, olvidándose momentáneamente del falso relato al recordar lo que había sentido al estar entre todos aquellos hombres, indefenso y totalmente a su merced. No se percató que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza hasta que sintió la calidez del cuerpo ajeno abrazándolo contra ese gran pecho, volviendo a sentirse protegido y reconfortado. Thor no preguntó ni dijo más al respecto, parecía ser que estaba satisfecho con saber qué había pasado, pero, tras dejar ese tema concluido, la mente de Loki volvió con el que tenían antes. No estaba totalmente satisfecho respecto a su deseo carnal, quería más de su amante y lo buscó nuevamente con sus labios. Depositó cortos y lentos besos sobre los labios ajenos en busca de su cooperación, y cuando la consiguió es que comenzó a exigir de nuevo, cosa a la que Thor no se iba a negar por nada del mundo, así que sus manos volvieron a retomar las caricias que previamente le habían hecho detenerse, ignorando los rasguños que presentaba su amante, ofreciéndole lo que ambos nuevamente deseaban en ese momento.


End file.
